These hard times
by Lindsaylove15
Summary: My take on how Peter leaves the show Bud and Sam are still in it! Meter to the max! And teasing in later chapters. Please review! Song for this story is "I will always remember you" by Miley Cyrus. If you listen to it while you read the story it's SUPER intense! Constructive criticism is welcome!


_Every time I try to write the new update for camping I get ideas for different stories and this was one of them. So... enjoy! :)_

* * *

The paramedics arrived, cops, reporters, anyone you could imagine had came to see what happened. But the only person Megan wanted to see was Peter. She cried when he was hauled away in a gurney, and Megan Hunt did not cry often.

Peter was led to an ambulance, and ambulance surrounded by obnoxious reporters. Trying to get their share of the story. And Bud, Sam, Kate, Ethan, and Curtis trying their best to block off the chaos.

"Out of my way!" Megan yelled obviously annoyed by the number of reporters. The reporters turned their heads, and for a moment everything was silent; pure silence. But only for moment.

"Wilson broke into your office, how did you react?" a reporter asked, and Megan stood there dumbstruck wondering how the reporter got so much information in so little time but somehow Megan knew.

After all, after the chapter with that annoying reporter trying to figure out who killed Hilary Stone, she was more familiar with a reporter's abilities. Kate's eyes lingered towards her, filled with worry and concern but reassurance at the exact same time.

"I was scared," Megan said tears welling in her eyes just thinking about him.

Wilson.

The man who put her partner in the hospital and might've possibly killed him. She was snapped out of her trance as a reporter asked,

"Did he hurt you?" the reporter asked, her voice gentle full of genuine concern.

"No, but he hurt my partner, and now I have to go see him." Megan said and walked quickly towards the ambulance almost running. Megan was greeted by Kate ushering her in. And now since Peter and his gurney were inside the ambulance, they were free to leave. Then all Megan could stare at was Peter, and his wound, Kate caught Megan staring at him and tried to lift some of the weight resting on Megan's shoulders.

"It's not your fault you know."

"It is," Megan said and immediately started crying a storm, Kate placed a gentle hand on Megan's back to comfort her and gently whispering.

"It's okay,it's okay,"

"Why did he do this?" Megan asked, eyes swollen and red.

"He cared about you Megan, he really did." Sam said, she tried her best to help Megan, after all she was her friend, and that's what friends did for each other.

"Oh, Peter," Megan said, stroking a stray hair from his face.

"Why?" Megan asked Peter she was wished he would just wake up that very second and tell him everything was okay, but that was the impossible wish and it would never come true.

* * *

"You okay?" Megan asked, smiling her bright smile that would never come across that face earlier on that night, it had been pure hell, the waiting the anxiousness the worry the concern in had been torture. But now Peter was alright, and Megan could finally smile.

"I'm alright," Peter said and stared at Megan, he saw her tear-stained cheeks and her swollen eyes form unstoppable crying that she was trying her best to hide.

"Good," Megan smiled and was so happy; so relieved.

"Listen Megan, my sisters, you know them. Well they don't want me to be a police officer anymore, they're afraid and so is my mom. And I don't want to put them through that, or put you through that." Peter said.

"So I guess what I'm trying to say, is I'm finding a new job." Peter said and started to cry, silent tears falling down his cheeks. Megan staggered back trying to take it all in, but she couldn't. The fact that Peter was leaving boggled her mind she never knew how much he meant to her till this happened, it opened her eyes.

"I have to go," Megan said and left the hospital room, ready to cry again.

* * *

6 months later~

Things changed at the Philadelphia's Medical Examiner's Office, things became more quiet, the team would visit Peter every once in a while. But after that they would rarely see him.

"Megan Kate-" Ethan was cut off by Megan talking in the middle of his sentence.

"I need to leave, tell Kate, I'm taking a day." Megan said and ran to her office to grab her bags and headed to the elevator.

* * *

Megan knocked on the door, her right fist pounded against the hard wood. And Peter appeared in his pajamas, it was past 9:30 and a normal (Peter) would be getting ready for bed.

"Megan?" Peter asked, and looked at her from head to toe, she was the Megan Hunt he always remembered the one he loved all those nights spent alone in his apartment all he could think about was her. And all Megan could think about was him, the restless nights the wine drinking it was too much for Megan and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Peter," Megan said leaning forward their noses almost touching then finally; they kissed. Their tongues darting back and forth as they explored each others' mouths, it was passionate and very heavy and they finally released.

"I love you," Megan said while she smiled, Peter hadn't seen that smile since the incident of Wilson Polley and he actually was grateful. It brought them together and he couldn't be more happy.

"I love you too." Peter smiled and pecked her on the lips then they fell into a very deep sleep.

* * *

To be continued! Just review review review! They make my day! :)


End file.
